A Wonderful Day
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Abby et McGee vont enfin se marier ! Mais entre des mariés stressés, des témoins dépassés, des invités hauts en couleur, un traiteur en retard, des alliances perdues et des paris stupides, cela risque d'être le mariage du siècle !
1. Chapter 1

**A Wonderful Day**

**Auteur :** Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. L'histoire en revanche m'appartient, de même que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé :** Abby et McGee ont enfin décidé de se marier ! Mais entre des mariés stressés, des témoins dépassés, des invités tous plus haut en couleurs les uns que les autres, un traiteur en retard, des alliances perdues et des paris stupides, cela risque d'être le mariage du siècle !

**Note de l'auteur :** Ma première fanfiction McAbby, j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**J-365**

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva , Ducky et Palmer étaient réunis dans le salon de l'appartement qu'occupaient depuis trois mois Abby et McGee. Ces derniers, après plus de quatre mois de « cache-cache-cagibi », « cache-cache-ascenseur », « cache-cache-Labby », « cache-cache-morgue » et bien d'autres, avaient enfin trouvé le courage d'annoncer à Gibbs qu'ils étaient ensemble. Etrangement, ce dernier l'avait pris avec un calme olympien et s'était empressé d'aller réclamer les cinquante dollars du pari qu'il venait de gagner auprès de Tony et Ziva, dès que McGee et Abby eurent le dos tourné.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient donc pu vivre leur idylle au grand jour pendant trois mois, jusqu'à cette soirée du 22 novembre où ils avaient réunis les autres membres de l'équipe chez eux.

Ces derniers se regardaient avec perplexité, toutes sortes de scénarios plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres germant dans leur esprit.

Enfin, Abby et McGee mirent fin au suspense. Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, McGee prit la main droite de la laborantine et annonça d'une voix claire :

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Abby est enceinte !

Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Palmer qui venait de lâcher ça. Ce dernier se mit à rougir comme une tomate et porta une main à sa bouche. L'équipe reporta son attention sur le couple.

- Non, je ne suis pas enceinte, sourit Abby. Nous allons nous marier, ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main gauche où brillait une bague à son annulaire.

Il y eu un grand silence. Tous fixaient la bague qu'elle portait à son doigt. Une bague qui correspondait d'ailleurs parfaitement à leur gothique préférée.

Devant le peu de réaction de leur entourage, McGee et Abby se regardèrent avec perplexité.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ?

Ziva fut la première à bondir de son siège pour aller les serrer dans ses bras, suivie de près par le reste de l'équipe.

- Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! s'exclama l'israélienne. Dans combien de temps ?

- Dans un an, jour pour jour, sourit McGee.

*** * ***

**J-272**

- Comment il t'a eu toi ? demanda Ziva.

- Il m'a emmené faire la tournée des bars et une fois que j'étais bien imbibé, il m'a fait signer un papier attestant que j'étais d'accord, répondit Tony. Et toi ?

- Elle m'a attiré dans son labo, la musique à fond et m'a demandé très rapidement. Sur le coup, j'ai comprit « veux-tu m'acheter un chien ? ». Du coup j'ai dit oui. J'ai compris qu'après que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'elle m'avait demandé.

- Ils nous font si peu confiance pour utiliser des moyens aussi lâches ?

- Qui sait… Ils étaient peut-être persuadés qu'on allait refuser d'être leur témoin respectif s'ils nous le demandaient tout naturellement.

*** * ***

**J-213**

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, Ziva et Tony grimacèrent de concert en entendant la porte de la chambre de McGee et Abby claquer furieusement derrière leur laborantine. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, ils soupirèrent en entendant McGee frapper à ladite porte en suppliant Abby de lui ouvrir. Et pour la troisième fois de la journée ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en l'entendant lui dire qu'il ne s'interposerait plus dans le choix de la couleur des nappes et que, si, si, bien sur le noir est une couleur ravissante pour un mariage !

Et pour la troisième fois de la journée, Abby rouvrit la porte au bout de deux minutes, embrassa son fiancé et ils redescendirent rabibochés au salon où les attendaient leurs deux témoins, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Tony était certain de deux choses. La première était qu'il ne se marierait jamais. La deuxième que Ziva était véritablement une négociatrice hors-pair. Les nappes que Abby voulait absolument noires étaient finalement devenue grâce à Ziva argent foncé avec un chemin de table blanc neige sur lequel serait parsemé des pétales de roses noires. Et avec un talent de dessinatrice que l'équipe ne lui connaissait pas, l'officier de liaison du NCIS avait même dessiné un croquis de la table en question.

McGee et Tony avaient soufflé un grand coup. La troisième guerre mondiale avait été évitée de peu.

*** * ***

**J-198**

Ziva, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, se dirigea au radar dans son appartement, mains tendues devant elle comme un zombie. Elle poussa un juron étouffé en hébreux quand son genou cogna le coin de sa table basse et arriva enfin à la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un tenait obstinément son doigt posé sur la sonnette.

Le quelqu'un en question se trouvait être Abby, cheveux ébouriffés, vêtue d'un ample sweat-shirt et yeux gonflés et rougis comme si elle venait de pleurer.

- Je ne veux plus me marier ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Ziva.

L'israélienne soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis trois jours, la laborantine lui faisait le même cirque toutes les nuits, jurant ô grand dieu qu'elle ne voulait plus se marier, qu'elle n'était plus sure qu'elle et Timothy étaient fait l'un pour l'autre… Ziva, elle, était sure de ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment : prendre son couteau le plus aiguisé et le planter dans le cœur de la laborantine puis aller jeter son corps dans l'Anacostia avant d'aller se recoucher.

Bien sur elle n'en fit rien et invita Abby à entrer. Elle connaissait désormais par cœur son speech.

*** * ***

**J-153**

Tony renversa la tête en arrière et fit claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. Il était vautré dans un fauteuil d'un des plus grands magasins de smokings et attendait que McGee finisse d'enfiler sa tenue.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'italien se redressa et fit son sourire le plus éblouissant à la jolie vendeuse qui venait de lui poser la question. Se levant du siège où il était assis, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

- Oui, merci. Il est juste un peu nerveux… Son premier mariage vous savez, chuchota-t-il en rapprochant sa tête.

- Tu sais que je t'entends Tony ? fit la voix de McGee à l'intérieur de la cabine.

- Relax le bleu, et enfile moi ton veston ! répliqua l'italien.

- Vous savez, mon mari était exactement pareil avant notre mariage, plaisanta la vendeuse.

- Votre mari… Comme c'est charmant…

Déçu, Tony se tourna vers la cabine au moment même où McGee tirait le rideau. L'italien émit un long sifflement approbateur.

De coupe italienne, le costume était gris perle avec un nœud papillon de même couleur où s'entrelaçaient des fils argentés. Son veston était de couleur argent avec des motifs gris souris et sa chemise était d'une blancheur immaculée.

Tony s'approcha et lui donna une accolade avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon petit McGeek a grandit si vite… Mon petit bébé va se marier, dit-il en prenant une voix de mère éplorée.

- DiNozzo, t'es lourd…

*** * ***

**J-126**

Ziva ajouta des moustaches au chat du Cheschire_ (1)_ qu'elle était en train de dessiner sur son cahier de notes où elle était censée écrire le plan de table. Tony jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule déclara que son chat avait vraiment l'air psychopathe.

Les deux témoins étaient une fois de plus coincés dans un des canapés de l'appartement de McGee et Abby pendant que les futurs mariés se disputaient. Une fois de plus. Le sujet aujourd'hui était le choix des invités. Si le choix des faires-parts n'avait étonnamment posé aucun problème, comme celui du nombre de personnes présentes, de même que la question cruciale « église ou non ? », visiblement la présence de la tante Martha de McGee semblait soulever un énorme problème.

D'après Abby, cette femme d'une soixantaine d'année était une harpie psychopathe tout droit sortie du film _Psychose_ d'Alfred Hitchcock qui s'obstinait dès qu'elle la voyait à lui tapoter le vente en lui demandant quand elle comptait apporter sa contribution à la famille McGee, ou bien commentait ses tatouages et son goût vestimentaire.

Pour McGee, c'était juste une vieille dame un peu excentrique.

Autant dire que sa présence au mariage posait quelques petites difficultés.

Alors que le ton commençait à monter entre les deux fiancés, Ziva s'attaquait aux rayures du chat.

*** * ***

**J-93**

Abby souriait comme une petite fille, fière d'elle. Il était vrai qu'en soi trainer Ziva David, officier de liaison du NCIS et tueuse entrainée du Mossad, dans un magasin de robes de demoiselles d'honneur pouvait être considéré comme un véritable exploit.

Assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, son Caf-Pow à la main, Abby buvait littéralement du petit-lait en entendant les froissements de tissus provenant de l'intérieur de la cabine d'essayage.

Enfin Ziva tira le lourd rideau de velours violet, apparaissant dans la robe de demoiselle d'honneur que lui avait choisi Abby. La gothique laissa échapper un long sifflement d'approbation devant à la vue de la jeune femme.

La robe bustier qu'elle lui avait choisie était serrée jusqu'à la tailler comme un corset avant de s'évaser jusqu'au pied. Le bustier était gris perle sur lequel s'entrelaçaient des motifs argent. La jupe quand à elle se séparait à partir de la taille jusqu'aux pieds, les pans étant de couleur gris perle et la bande de tissu révélée était argent.

L'israélienne se tortilla nerveusement sous le regard d'Abby. Connaissant la gothique, elle avait imaginé quelque chose de beaucoup plus excentrique que cette robe sortant tout droit d'un film de vampires.

- Mais on dirait une véritable femme ! plaisanta Abby.

*** * ***

**J-30**

Abby et Tim profitaient du premier moment de calme et de paix, loin de tous les tracas des préparatifs, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur canapé.

Les faireparts étaient envoyés, le traiteur réservés, les tenues achetées, les lieux choisis…Grâce à l'aide précieuse de Tony et Ziva, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Ils avaient découverts avec surprise que ces deux là avaient un véritable don pour l'organisation et qu'une fois qu'ils étaient partis dans leurs délires décoratifs, il était impossible de les arrêter.

Le mariage était programmé dans un mois, et les futurs époux goûtaient pour la première fois au repos et à la tranquillité.

Abby était vautrée contre lui, un de ses bras entourant son torse, sa tête posée juste contre son cœur, yeux fermée, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Quand à lui, il avait entourée la taille de la jeune femme de son bras et jouait avec une de ses longues mèches brunes. Yeux mi-clos, il savourait le moment quand soudain, une pensée horrible jaillit de son esprit et il se redressa vivement sur le canapé.

Abby accompagna le mouvement et le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens de me rendre compte des conséquences des choix des témoins…

- Lesquels ?

- Ce sont Tony et Ziva qui vont s'occuper de nos enterrements de vie de garçon et de jeune fille respectifs…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mikhail87 :_** Merci pour ta review, contente que ma fic te plaise pour le moment ! =) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

_**Lulu59 :**_ Merci beaucoup ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**J-15**

Tony et Ziva se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte d'Abby et McGee. La surprise qui s'afficha sur leur visage en voyant l'autre venait sûrement du fait qu'il était six heures du matin et qu'on était dimanche.

- Je commence à prendre conscience de l'énorme boulette que l'on a faite en acceptant d'être leurs témoins, soupira Tony alors que Ziva appuyait sur la sonnette d'entrée.

- Abby a dit que c'était une urgence.

- Oui. Le choix de couleur des fleurs était une urgence aussi.

Alors qu'elle lui envoyait un coup de poing dans l'épaule, McGee ouvrit la porte. Un air de profond soulagement s'afficha sur son visage quand il les vit.

Il les conduisit au salon où les attendait déjà Abby, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche et de son bonnet de nuit du début du XXème siècle.

- Alors Abby, demanda Ziva, qu'est-ce c'était, cette urgence ?

- Je n'ai aucune tradition spéciale pour mon mariage !

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche pendant que dans la tête de Ziva se mettait en place différentes techniques de tortures toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Avec un sourire crispé, elle s'assit dans un autre fauteuil et planta ses ongles dans l'accoudoir.

- Comment ça, aucune tradition spéciale ?

- On ne va pas à l'église, donc les traditions catholiques s'envolent.

- Mais on va quand même vous jeter…

- Des pétales de roses blancs et noirs à la sortie de la mairie je sais ! Mais je voudrais quelque chose de vraiment…spécial !

Tony soupira et se massa les tempes. Si ça continuait, la chose « spéciale » de leur mariage serait le meurtre des deux futurs mariés.

Ziva semblait elle aussi partager les mêmes pensées. Pourtant, elle eu un sourire et proposa :

- Dans les mariages juifs, la tradition veut qu'après l'officialisation de l'union, l'époux brise un verre avec le pied. C'est censé éloigner le démon et faire prospérer votre union.

- Je vous avais proposé l'histoire où McGee monterait un étalon et arriverait au galop avant d'enlever Abby et de…intervint Tony.

- On a dit non ! s'écrièrent en chœur les trois autres.

- Oui, bah ça, au moins, ça aurait été spécial, bougonna l'italien.

- J'aime beaucoup ton idée, Ziva, sourit Abby. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Tim ?

- C'est une très bonne idée. Je pense qu'on fera ça.

- Bien ! s'écria Tony en se levant. Puisque tout le monde est tombé d'accord, on va tous retourner se coucher !

**_* * *_**

**J-1**

Tony entra dans la salle où aurait lieu le mariage, les bras chargés d'un carton, et poussa un long sifflement d'admiration. Il fallait avouer que la décoration était magnifique. Partout, des gens s'affairaient à rendre la salle encore plus belle.

Il repéra Ziva aidée par McGee à accrocher des fleurs aux bancs.

- Où est Abby ? demanda Tony.

- Je l'ai envoyé chez la masseuse, expliqua Ziva. C'était une vraie boule de nerfs.

- McGee, tu veux bien aller donner ce carton aux religieuses qui jouent au bowling avec Abby ? demanda Tony en fourrant ledit carton dans les bras du futur marié sans attendre sa réponse.

Le regard soupçonneux, McGee s'éloigna. Tony le suivit du regard quelques instants et, après s'être assuré qu'il ne pouvait plus les entendre, se pencha vers Ziva qui était occupée à planter des clous dans le bois des bancs afin de faire tenir les rubans noirs, blancs et argent.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai prévu pour son enterrement de vie de garçon ?

- Grande quantité d'alcool, beaucoup de monde, strip-teaseuses.

- Je déteste quand tu es perspicace. Arrête ça tout de suite.

*** * ***

Abby avançait à petit pas, bras tendus devant elle. Les mains de Ziva la tenait solidement aux épaules et la conduisait de manière sûre.

L'israélienne était venue la chercher chez elle il y avait de cela une demi-heure, lui avait bandé les yeux et l'avait emmené en voiture. SI la conduite de Ziva faisait peur les yeux ouverts, elle terrorisait les yeux fermés avait pu constater Abby à ses dépends.

La gothique entendit des gloussements et des chuchotements étouffés puis Ziva la fit s'arrêter avant de dénouer le ruban qui masquait ses yeux.

Abby cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière. La première chose qu'elle constata était qu'elle se trouvait dans une large pièce aménagée en club de jazz de la fin des années trente avec de lourdes tentures de velours et des fauteuils moelleux. La deuxième était qu'elle était entourée par une dizaine de filles qu'elle connaissait très bien pour être ses amies depuis le lycée, qu'elle avait malheureusement perdu de vue au fur et à mesure.

- Comment as-tu ?

- N'oublie pas que ton témoin est un agent du NCIS en plus d'un officier du Mossad… Bon enterrement de vie de jeune fille !

*** * ***

Tony, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que…

- McGee…Rappelle-moi qui est ton témoin ?

- Toi.

- Exact. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ce soir ?

- Ma dernière soirée en tant qu'homme libre.

- Bon ! Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as promis il y a une heure ?

- Que je me laisserais faire.

- Alors ?

McGee soupira et poussa la porte du bar où Tony tenait absolument à l'emmener. Il devait pourtant reconnaitre que l'italien avait fait fort. Réussir à inviter ses trois meilleurs amis de fac qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres, c'était un vrai coup de maitre.

Quelques cocktails plus tard, assis sur un fauteuil avec une danseuse exotique sur les genoux et les cinq premiers boutons de sa chemise enlevés, McGee adorait sa dernière soirée d'homme libre.

- DiNozzo, je t'aime ! hurla-t-il à l'intéressé assis deux fauteuils plus loin en train de regarder d'un air alléché la charmante créature qui ondulait sur lui.

Tony tourna la tête et leva son verre à l'adresse de McGee. Puis, demandant à la danseuse de bouger, il se leva à son tour et monta sur scène où trois filles ondulaient autour de barres.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! hurla-t-il. Je voudrais faire une annonce ! Vous voyez le mec assis dans son fauteuil là ? Et bien demain, il se marie avec une fille absolument géniale mais ce soir…c'est son enterrement de vie de garçon ! Alors tournée générale !

Des exclamations de joie accueillirent sa dernière phrase. Et tandis que l'alcool coulait à flot, Tony s'approcha de trois danseuses et leur demanda d'être aux petits soins pour son ami, ce qu'elles promirent.

*** * ***

Abby poussa une exclamation de joie sous les cris de ses amies en sortant le cadeau que venait lui faire Ziva, à savoir un ensemble de lingerie dans les mêmes tons que sa robe de mariée. L'ensemble se composait d'un corset très pigeonnant accompagné d'un shorty en dentelle et d'un porte-jarretelles.

- C'est sublime ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pour que McGee passe une nuit inoubliable, plaisanta Ziva en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail.

Les filles trinquèrent en éclatant de rire avant d'avaler leur verre cul sec. Abby posa ses cadeaux et se leva, sous les regards intrigués de ses amies.

- Vous savez quoi… Demain je me marie. Alors ce soir, je vais m'éclater !

Puis, se dirigeant vers le DJ qui passait de la musique plus loin, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il hocha la tête et changea le disque. Une musique plus rock jaillit alors, et Abby se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le bar sur lequel elle grimpa sous les acclamations de ses amies avant de se mettre à danser.

Ziva la regardait d'un air ébahi. Même si elle savait qu'Abby était excentrique, elle ne l'imaginait pas aller jusqu'à danser sur un bar !

Soudain, elle fut levée de force par les autres filles.

- Allez, viens ! s'écria une dénommée Pia, une jolie fille aux cheveux d'un rouge vif qui portait un anneau au nez.

L'israélienne suivit le mouvement et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard à danser elle aussi sur le bar. Après tout, elle avait bien droit de s'amuser elle aussi…

*** * ***

Tony entra en courant dans la salle où devait avoir lieu le mariage dans quelques heures. L'air paniqué, il scruta les rares personnes présentes encore occupées à fignoler certains détails et repéra Ziva qui parlait avec un homme en costume.

- Ziva ! cria-t-il en courant vers elle. Oh la la ! s'exclama-t-il quand elle se retourna. Tu es magnifique !

Il était vrai que l'israélienne était particulièrement belle dans sa robe, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon haut dans lequel était piquées de petites perles. Seules quelques mèches artistiquement ondulée retombaient sur sa nuque et un collier en argent décorait son décolleté.

- Merci. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. Où est ta tenue ?

- C'est-à-dire que… Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de te pas t'énerver ?

- Sûrement pas si tu commences comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se pencha vers elle et lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Comment ça tu as perdu le marié ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**_JoRdYY :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ma fic te plaise =) J'espère que tu aimeras autant le chapitre 3 !_

_**JustWrestler :** Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! =)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

- Mais comment t'as fait pour perdre McGee ? vociféra Ziva. Un marié, ça ne se perd pas aussi facilement normalement ! On le voit !

- Mais je sais pas ! On est allé dans un bar de strip-tease hier, on a beaucoup bu et après…mais je sais pas ! En tout cas je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon appartement avec les amis de McGee en train de cuver à côté de moi, et lui il était plus là !

Ziva sembla quelques instants sur le point d'exploser. Puis elle inspira plusieurs fois un grand coup et essaya de se calmer.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-elle. T'as un quota de conneries que tu dois remplir à la fin de l'année et tu t'es dis qu'en perdant le marié le jour de son mariage t'allais toutes les remplir d'un coup ou quoi ?

- Oh, c'est bon hein ! Comme si t'avais jamais…

- Non, je n'ai jamais perdu le marié le jour de son mariage ! Moi, ma mariée elle est dans la pièce à côté en train de finir de se préparer !

- Ça sert à rien de hurler !

- Je suis bien d'accord !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment puis Tony soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quand il regarda de nouveau Ziva, ses yeux étaient suppliants.

- Tu veux bien m'aider à le retrouver ?

- Ah non ! Je suis debout depuis six heures, j'ai dormi deux heures cette nuit et je dois encore régler une multitude de détails avant de commencer à accueillir les invités et de leur expliquer pourquoi il n'y aura peut-être pas de mariage ! Tout ça en essayant de te couvrir auprès de la mariée qui, je te le rappelle, possède un grand nombre d'objets catalogués comme armes chez elle ! Alors, non, je ne vais pas t'aider à le retrouver !

- Mais comment je vais faire ? J'ai été chez eux, il n'y était pas, j'ai été partout, je ne le trouve pas !

- Écoute, ils se marient dans trois heures. Tu as trois heures, pas une minute de plus, pour trouver McGee et le ramener ici. Si d'ici trois heures tu ne l'as pas trouvé, tu as deux options : la première, te trouver un assez bon maquilleur qui te transformeras en McGee. La deuxième, t'acheter un aller simple pour Ushuaia où on peut espérer qu'Abby n'ira pas te chercher pour t'arracher les yeux. Le compte à rebours commence maintenant.

Tony soupira et s'élança vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Ziva hurla son nom. Il s'arrêta net et se retourna.

- DiNozzo, t'es le pire témoin que la Terre ai jamais porté, j'espère au moins que tu le sais !

*** * ***

Si Ziva croyait qu'Abby était en train de se préparer, il n'en était en fait rien. En peignoir, juste coiffée par la coiffeuse qui venait juste de sortir, Abby était assise dans un fauteuil et regardait d'un œil morose sa robe de mariée pendue sur un cintre.

Elle était tout à fait caractéristique du caractère de la gothique. Si l'arrière de la robe était en soie noire recouverte de dentelle blanche qui tombait jusqu'aux pieds pour ensuite faire une traine, le devant s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Le haut était un corset à lacets très serré, mêlant soie noire et dentelle argentée et blanche. Quand à la petite jupe, elle était blanche et gonflée par un petit jupon en résille. Les jambes de la gothique étaient ensuite gainées de bas résille très serrée et sa tenue se complétait par des bottes gothiques noires à hauts talons, dans un style très XIXème siècle. Le tout donnait un côté très film de Tim Burton qu'Abby adorait.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. D'un ton morne, Abby invita la personne à entrer. Ziva passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant d'ouvrir cette dernière en grand en voyant que la future mariée n'était toujours pas habillée.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas mis ta robe ?

- C'est une catastrophe…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien de bleu ! J'ai quelque chose de vieux, le diadème de ma mère, quelque chose de neuf, ma robe de mariée, quelque chose d'emprunté, ta jarretière mais je n'ai rien de _bleu_ car ce foutu mariage est en noir, argent et blanc !

Ziva se retint très fort de lui dire que les couleurs de ce foutu mariage avaient justement été choisies par la mariée elle-même. Avec un soupir, elle lui dit d'attendre deux minutes et sortit de la pièce.

Abby la regarda partir, un air suspicieux au visage. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'israélienne revenait dans la pièce, légèrement essoufflée, tenant plusieurs branches de lilas bleu qu'elle avait visiblement arrachées à un arbuste.

- J'ai remarqué en arrivant une maison qui en avait de magnifiques, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur d'Abby.

- Je t'ai entendu crier tout à l'heure après Tony. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? demanda Abby tandis que l'israélienne arrangeait artistiquement le lilas parmi le bouquet de la mariée.

- Oh rien… C'est Tony tu sais !

*** * ***

Ledit Tony était dans sa voiture, mains crispées sur le volant, mâchoires serrées. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux divers endroits où pouvait se trouver McGee.

Chez eux. Certainement pas. Et puis il avait déjà essayé.

Au NCIS. Quelle idée stupide, leurs bureaux étaient fermés aujourd'hui…

Il donna soudain un brusque coup de frein, manquant de provoquer un accident, et fit demi-tour, provoquant un tonnerre de coups de klaxons furieux.

L'ancien appartement de McGee. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vendu, désirant avoir toujours un endroit où il puisse écrire en toute tranquillité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant l'immeuble de ce dernier, manquant au passage d'emboutir un arbre. Il jaillit de sa mustang et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'immeuble avant de laisser son doigt appuyé sur l'interphone.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier grésilla et la voix de McGee se fit entendre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux DiNozzo ?

- Ouvre cette porte !

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes puis la porte émit un grincement. Tony se précipita à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Dédaignant l'ascenseur, il préféra les escaliers et grimpa les trois étages qui le séparaient de l'appartement de McGee.

Il constata avec surprise que la porte de ce dernier était entrouverte. L'ouvrant complètement, il entra avec méfiance dans l'appartement. Il n'eut pas à chercher le futur marié bien longtemps et trouva ce dernier affalé dans un des fauteuils du salon, en train de tirer une bouffée de cigarettes.

- Depuis quand t'as commencé à fumer toi ?

- Une heure.

- Je te rappelle que tu te maries dans deux heures, dit Tony en lui arrachant la cigarettes des doigts avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier.

- Je ne suis plus aussi sûr que ça de vouloir me marier.

- QUOI ? Ah non mais tu peux pas me faire ça !

Tirant un siège vers lui, Tony s'assit en face de McGee. Ce dernier lui jeta un vague regard.

- Tu vas te marier McGee ! Et pas avec n'importe qui, avec la femme dont tu as toujours rêvé, celle que tu t'es battue pour avoir, celle qui est capable d'avaler un Caf-Pow en moins d'une minute, je parle bien sûr de notre adorable scientifique déjantée Abby Sciuto ! Alors tu vas te lever de ton siège, tu vas aller m'enfiler ton costume hors de prix, tu vas monter dans ma Mustang qui est garée en double-file devant ta porte et tu vas aller te marier !

- Tony, je ne sais vraiment pas… Et si finalement Abby et moi on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre ? Tu ne peux pas faire plus différent que nous !

Désespéré, Tony se leva et prit son portable avant de composer le numéro de Ziva. Cette dernière décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Alors ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ou pas ?

- Oui. Mais il ne veut plus se marier. Il n'est, et je cite, « plus sûr qu'Abby et lui sont fait l'un pour l'autre ». J'ai besoin de toi !

- DiNozzo, pendant ces derniers mois, j'ai eu la chance de retrouver un bon nombre de fois Abby sur le pas de ma porte au beau milieu de la nuit, me sortant le même genre de discours. Je m'en suis occupée seule.

- Donc ta réponse c'est… ?

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.

*** * ***

Abby se regarda dans le miroir et sourit. Elle arrangea une dernière fois son voile, lissa un des rubans du corset et jeta un coup d'œil à son bouquet posé sur la coiffeuse.

Elle avait été à de nombreux mariages, avait vu bon nombre de mariées, toutes différentes. Et toutes avec ce petit quelque chose en plus qui les illuminait. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'était ce petit truc.

Maintenant que c'était son tour, elle savait. C'était ce bonheur que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qui irradiait comme un soleil.

Trois coups discrets furent frappés à la porte avant que la tête de Gibbs n'apparaisse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Entre s'il te plait.

Il obéit et referma la porte derrière lui. Abby sourit. Il était superbe dans son costume gris anthracite, acheté spécialement pour l'occasion.

Il lui rendit son sourire et détailla sa tenue du regard.

- Tu es…splendide. Cette robe est tellement toi. L'ami de Tony a vraiment fait des merveilles. Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- J'aimerais être accompagnée jusqu'à l'autel par mon père et toi.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un peu…anticonformiste ?

Abby éclata de rire.

- Tu as vu ma robe Gibbs ? _Je suis_ anticonformiste !

Il éclata de rire à son tour et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui murmurer à l'oreille « Tu es parfaite ».

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Ziva passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais les invités commencent à arriver.


	4. Chapter 4

_**JustWrestler :**_ Merci beaucoup, contente que ma fic te plaise ! =)

_**JoRdYY :**_ xD Ah oui, le McGee bien imbibé déboulant en plein mariage, j'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une excellente idée ! ^ ^ Merci pour ta review !

_**Mikhail87 :**_ Ah, on dit juste autel pour l'église ? Autant pour moi, désolée =S. . . A part ce détail, contente que ma fic te plaise, et bonne lecture pour ce quatrième chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Gibbs serra la main du père d'Abby, Adrian, et embrassa la mère de la gothique sur la joue. La petite sœur de la future mariée se tenait sur le côté, ses épaules entourée par le bras de son frère. L'ancien marine remarqua l'air suspicieux avec lequel ce dernier le regardait.

_- Adrian, Gloria, c'est une joie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer_, signa Gibbs.

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi_, répondit la mère d'Abby avec un grand sourire. _Notre fille nous avait dit que vous saviez également signer l'ASL. _

L'agent lui adressa un sourire puis se tourna vers le père d'Abby et lui demanda par signes s'il était au courant de la requête de sa fille. Ce dernier lui répondit que oui et qu'il la comprenait parfaitement : la laborantine parlait souvent du NCIS comme de sa « deuxième famille ».

S'excusant auprès de la famille d'Abby, Gibbs prit congé d'eux et se dirigea vers Ziva qui accueillait les invités à l'entrée de la salle. Il resta à quelques pas d'elle et la regarda d'un air amusé tandis qu'elle saluait toutes les personnes par leur nom et se présentait avant de leur indiquer des places où ils pourraient s'asseoir, tout en leur assurant que le mariage ne devrait pas avoir de retard et que, non, elle était désolée, mais la mariée ne se montrerait qu'au dernier moment, quand au marié, et bien, il ne devait pas être loin, très bien, à toute à l'heure.

Alors qu'elle finissait avec un couple, Gibbs se glissa derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- DiNozzo a perdu McGee, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as un avion de retard, Gibbs, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé à l'intention des invités. Oui il l'avait perdu, mais il l'a retrouvé. Le problème est que notre cher futur marié n'est plus si sûr de vouloir convoler.

- Et bien il a intérêt à le convaincre, car le mariage commence dans une heure. Mais, dis-moi… Tu as appris la liste des invités par cœur ?

- Deux cents noms à retenir. Deux heures de travail chaque soir pendant deux semaines. Ce mariage était pire qu'une mission commando à organiser.

Gibbs éclata de rire puis lui annonça qu'il allait la laisser à son travail. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tourna de nouveaux vers l'israélienne et lui dit que la véritable expression était avoir un train de retard, pas un avion. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire complice.

Au même moment, les parents de McGee ainsi que sa sœur Sarah entrèrent dans la grande salle. La mère de McGee écarquilla les yeux et retint une exclamation en voyant la décoration.

- Bonjour madame McGee, la salua Ziva. Monsieur McGee, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de son père. Et Sarah.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alicia, sourit la mère de Tim en se penchant pour faire la bise à Ziva. Quel endroit magnifique !

- Merci.

- Alors, où se trouve ma future belle-fille ? plaisanta le père du futur marié.

- Elle finit de se préparer dans la pièce à côté. Je suis désolée, mais vous ne la verrez qu'au dernier moment !

- Et où est mon fils ?

- Votre fils… Ah, votre fils. Et bien votre fils, il est…Il est…Comment vous dire…

- Juste derrière vous, fit une voix bien connue.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir McGee et Tony dans l'entrée, habillé de pieds en cape, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Ziva et elle se précipita sur le futur marié pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- La prochaine fois que tu décides brusquement de ne plus te marier, crois-moi, c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. C'est compris ?

- C'est tout à fait clair.

Laissant Tim avec sa famille, elle se tourna vers Tony qui la regardait, fier comme un paon. L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'entraina à l'écart avant de se planter devant lui.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu t'y es pris, mais, franchement, bravo.

*** * ***

Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, Tony et Ziva découvraient que les familles respectives des futurs mariés étaient très…hautes en couleur !

Le premier spécimen avait bien sûr été la tante Martha de McGee, qui avait finalement été invitée après des heures de délibérations entre les deux fiancés.

Ziva, qui attendait près de McGee, dut admettre que l'adjectif « excentrique » qu'avait employé le neveu pour décrire sa tante était un véritable euphémisme. Peut-être était-ce du à sa robe qui la faisait disparaitre sous un amas de tulle et de dentelle prune, ou bien à son chapeau recouvert de plumes et de fleurs.

D'un pas énergique, elle se dirigea vers son neveu et le serra dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ziva.

- Mais…mais…mes chers enfants, ne savez-vous pas que le marié ne doit pas voir sa promise avant l'autel ? Abigail, mais où avez-vous donc la tête ?

Alors que Ziva réfrénait à grand peine un fou rire, le visage de McGee se décomposa et il toussota d'un air gêné.

- Heu…Tante Martha, ce n'est pas Abby. Abby est en train de se préparer dans la pièce à côté. Je te présente Ziva David, son témoin.

- Enchantée madame, répondit le témoin en question en serrant la main de la vieille dame.

- Ziva…quel drôle de prénom !

- C'est israélien.

- Une israélienne, comme c'est original !

Enroulant son bras autour de celui de son neveu, elle l'entraina à part pour lui parler. Ziva les suivit du regard quelques instants et esquissa un sourire. Son regard glissa sur toute la salle et elle adressa un petit signe de la main à Ducky avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur l'accueil des invités.

Des exclamations provinrent brusquement de l'entrée et on vit bientôt apparaître une petite dame qui avançait d'un pas très énergique, poursuivie par un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui s'efforçait visiblement de lui attraper le bras.

- Mais fichez-moi la paix ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis encore capable de marcher toute seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi mes enfants ont absolument voulu me coller quelqu'un comme vous dans les pattes ! J'ai été nageuse olympique, moi monsieur ! J'ai gagné la médaille d'argent au 100m papillon, et c'est moi qui ai appris à faire la roue à ma petite fille, alors !

L'homme réussit alors à l'attraper par le bras. Bien mal lui en prit. Vive comme l'éclair, la vieille dame se retourna et lui asséna un violent coup de sac dans l'entre-jambe. Avec un cri étouffé, l'homme se plia en deux.

Jugeant que le spectacle avait assez duré, Ziva se dirigea avec un petit sourire vers la vieille dame.

- Vous êtes Norma, la grand-mère d'Abby, je suppose ?

- Affirmatif ! Et vous êtes ?

- Ziva, son témoin. Mais venez, je vous en prie.

Lui offrant son bras, que Norma accepta volontiers, Ziva assura d'abord au blessé qu'elle avait la situation en main et le remercia avant de s'éloigner avec la grand-mère d'Abby.

*** * ***

Tim s'élança vers l'entrée et serra dans ses bras l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Grand, les cheveux châtains et de magnifiques yeux verts, le nouveau venu aurait été parfaitement à sa place dans l'univers du mannequinat.

- Content que tu aies pu venir ! s'exclama le futur marié.

- Comme si j'allais rater ça ! Timmy qui se marie ! Alors, où est ta promise ?

- En train de finir de se préparer. Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller parler à deux cents personnes, donc je ne peux pas rester longtemps avec toi. Mais je connais quelqu'un avec qui tu vas t'entendre à merveille.

McGee conduisit le nouvel arrivant auprès de Ziva, qui, accompagnée de Tony, vérifiait la liste des invités.

- Ziva ? Je te présente mon cousin Dani. Dani, voici Ziva, le témoin d'Abby.

- Enchantée Dani, fit Ziva en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant tout en lui serrant la main.

- Pour faire vite, continua McGee, Ziva est officier de liaison au NCIS, elle travaille pour le Mossad. Dani est juge à la Cour Internationale de Justice de l'ONU et vit en Belgique. Je vous laisse faire connaissance, je dois aller régler quelques détails avec Tony.

Attrapant ce dernier par le bras, il le traina presque derrière lui pendant que l'italien restait à fixer Ziva et Dani qui visiblement devait être très amusant puisque l'israélienne riait aux éclats.

- Il est gay, lui dit McGee.

Aussitôt, le cousin de McGee devint beaucoup plus sympathique aux yeux de Tony.

*** * ***

Tony se glissa entre les invités et chercha Ziva du regard. Il la trouva quelques mètres plus loin, occupée à discuter avec de nouveaux arrivants.

- Se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers elle, il s'excusa de l'enlever et l'attira à part.

- Tu vas rire, dit-il.

- Le fait que tu me dises ça me laisse déjà assurer que ce ne sera pas le cas. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

Tony glissa sa main dans la poche droite de sa veste. La jeune femme eut alors la surprise de voir sa main ressortir de l'autre côté.

- Donc ta poche a craqué.

- Oui. Surtout que j'ai payé ce costume une fortune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

- C'était…hum…la poche où il y avait les alliances.

Le visage de Ziva se décomposa. Elle essaya de trouver la trace de plaisanterie dans le regard de Tony, sans succès. L'attrapant alors par le bras, elle le traina dans une pièce voisine et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- TU AS PERDU LES ALLIANCES ? s'exclama-t-elle. Non mais c'est pas possible ! T'as décidé te t'inscrire dans le Guiness Book comme pire témoin qui ai jamais existé ou quoi ?

- Bon c'est bon, c'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès !

- Encore heureux ! Tim et Abby se marient dans une demi-heure, j'espère que tu as un plan ?

- Je pensais qu'on pouvait…chercher des bagues de rechange.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis sortit de la pièce en haussant les épaules. Il resta quand à lui incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui hurle très élégamment de ramener vite fait ses fesses.

Ziva scruta un moment la foule des invités, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Soudain, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge vif, vêtue d'une courte robe bustier noire et rouge, accompagnée d'un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans qui devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres.

- Pia ! s'exclama Ziva.

- Ziva ! Quel endroit magnifique, quel travail vous avez du avoir !

- Ne m'en parle pas… Au fait, je te présente Anthony DiNozzo, le témoin de Tim…et accessoirement celui qui a perdu les alliances. Je venais te supplier de nous prêter une des nombreuses bagues que tu portes. Je sais qu'Abby et toi faites la même taille. Et pour Tim est-ce que…ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le copain de Pia.

- Michael, sourit ce dernier.

- Michael, pourrais-tu nous prêter une de tes bagues également ?

Pia et Michael tendirent leurs mains, laissant les témoins faire leur choix. Dix minutes plus tard, des alliances de substitution avaient été trouvées.

*** * ***

Ziva finit de placer avec soulagement le dernier invité et regarda sa montre. Ils étaient pile à l'heure.

La cérémonie pouvait commencer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**JoRdYY :** alors ça. . . c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Merci beaucoup ! =D En espérant que ce cinquième chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**JustWrestler :** peut-être pas le pire témoin . . . mais bien placé quand même je pense ! ^ ^_

_**SuperGirl971 :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pour du potentiel Tiva . . . je ne dévoile rien ! =)_

_**Miyano-San :** merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui s'est tant faite désirer !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Ziva fit signe aux musiciens qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils lui répondirent par un signe de tête et entamèrent le premier morceau, une reprise d'Hambourg Song, de Keane.

McGee apparu alors à l'entrée de la grande salle, au bras de sa mère. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée d'un pas lent et mesuré, un sourire aux lèvres. Arrivés près de l'autel, McGee embrassa sa mère sur la joue et se posta près de Tony. Ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Alors, près à affronter l'ennemi ?

Le futur marié sourit légèrement et reporta son attention sur Sarah, sa petite sœur, qui arrivait en parfaite demoiselle d'honneur. Sa robe était la réplique exacte de celle portée par Ziva, à la différence près toutefois qu'elle comportait des bretelles. Elle avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée et alla se poster du côté de la mariée.

Puis se fut au tour de Ziva de s'avancer dans l'allée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle tenait dans ses mains une corbeille remplie de pétales de roses noires et blanches qu'elle semait derrière elle au rythme de ses pas. Enfin, elle arriva à l'autel et se plaça à côté de Sarah, après avoir échangé sa corbeille contre un petit bouquet de roses blanches et noires, juste au moment où le morceau se terminait.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence puis les premières mesures de You belong to me, de Jason Wade, retentirent dans la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers l'entrée, où Abby apparue, rayonnante dans sa robe de mariée peu conventionnelle, au bras de ses deux pères, l'un de sang, l'autre de cœur.

Ils avancèrent à pas lent dans l'allée, laissant à chacun le soin d'admirer la mariée. Cette dernière semblait littéralement rayonner comme un soleil. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et un doux sourire éclairait son visage. Son regard était scotché quand à lui à McGee qui attendait au bout de l'allée.

Alors que tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour la mariée, Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à son futur époux et ce qu'elle vit l'ému jusqu'au cœur.

De l'amour à l'état pur. Toute l'expression de son visage rayonnait d'amour et de béatitude. Impossible de croire que le même homme doutait quelques heures plus tôt. L'israélienne regarda Tony, qui la fixait également, et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. L'expression qu'avaient les deux futurs mariés valait bien les mois de dur labeur qu'ils avaient tous les deux endurés.

Enfin, Abby arriva au bout de l'allée. Gibbs et Adrian la lâchèrent et l'embrassèrent tous deux sur la joue. Pendant qu'Adrian allait rejoindre sa femme dans une des rangées, Gibbs se mit à côté de Tony.

Celui qui allait les marier, en l'occurrence le maire de St Michaels, la ville où ils avaient décidé de s'unir, s'avança et se racla la gorge. Visiblement, il semblait légèrement stressé.

- C'est un ami de McGee, chuchota Gibbs à l'oreille. Mais c'est son premier mariage.

Tony esquissa un sourire. Cela promettait d'être très intéressant.

- Mes amis, nous voici ici réunis aujourd'hui pour unir cet homme et cette femme. Aujourd'hui, leur relation est sur le point de changer. Elle va prendre une nouvelle dimension, se renforcer et s'épanouir. Nous savons tous que le mariage est plus qu'un simple échange de vœux, et certainement bien plus qu'un bout de papier. N'oubliez jamais que l'humour…que l'amour ! Que l'amour ne se laisse pas abattre.

Il y eu plusieurs gloussements dans l'assemblée. Ziva se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et regarda Tony qui visiblement faisait de même. Ils échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer tandis qu'Abby regardait d'un air horrifié le maire qui commençait visiblement à transpirer. Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois et poursuivit.

- L'amour sera ce miracle permanent qui vous invitera sans cesse à apprendre, à vous épanouir, à élargir vos horizons.

- Il souffla un grand coup et se tourna vers McGee.

- Timothy Alistair McGee, vous av…

Il fut interrompu par Tony qui n'avait pas réussit contrôler un éclat de rire étouffé à l'évocation du second prénom du futur marié. Un grand silence se fit et McGee fusilla l'italien du regard. Ce dernier reprit son sérieux et s'excusa en priant le maire poursuivre.

- Vous avez choisit de prendre pour épouse Abigail Norma Sc…Scu…

- Sciuto, l'aida Abby alors que de nouveaux gloussements retentissaient dans la salle.

- Abigail Norma Sciuto. Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de la respecter ? Promettez-vous d'être honnête envers elle ? Promettez-vous de rester à ses côtés quelque soit le destin que l'avenir vous réserve ?

- Oui, je le promets.

Tim et Abby échangèrent un sourire alors que le maire se tournait vers cette dernière.

- Abigail Norma Sc…Scio…

- Sciuto.

- Abigail Norma Sciuto, vous avez choisit de prendre pour époux Timothy Alistair McGee – ce dernier regarda Tony d'un air glacial et l'italien réussit à garder son calme. Promettez-vous de l'aimer et de le respecter ? Promettez-vous d'être honnête envers elle…Lui !

Cette fois, ce fut quelques éclats de rire discrets qui retentirent. Les témoins retenaient toujours un fou rire qui menaçait de les gagner à chaque instant, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Même les mariés commençaient à doucement rire devant le maire qui décidément avait beaucoup de mal à faire son discours.

- Promettez-vous, continua-t-il courageusement, de rester à ses côtés quelque soit le destin que l'avenir vous réserve ?

- Je le promets.

- Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée à quelque raison de s'opposer à ce mariage pour quelque motif qu'il soit, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Ziva darda son regard spécial tueuse du Mossad entrainée sur la foule des invités. Elle n'avait pas passé des nuits blanches et préparé ce foutu mariage pour qu'un abruti vienne tout gâcher le moment venu !

Par chance, personne ne parla et le maire continua.

- Veuillez me donner les alliances s'il vous plait.

Tony s'avança et sortit de sa poche les deux bagues de substitution qu'il tendit au maire. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux et la réaction des deux futurs époux fut la même quand ils virent par quoi avaient été remplacé leur alliance.

Pour McGee, c'était la réplique exacte de l'Anneau du Seigneur des Anneaux, écriture elfique sur les bords comprise. Etant donné que son surnom était « Seigneur des Elfes », cette bague lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand à Abby, elle avait droit à un énorme papillon. Les antennes étaient en petites pierres rouges sang, le corps noir aux reflets légèrement argentés et les ailes étaient en fine dentelle noire.

Les futurs mariés se tournèrent avec une mine effarée vers leur témoin respectif. Ziva indiqua discrètement du doigt Tony et Abby tourna la tête, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Le fautif ne réussit qu'à grimacer un sourire d'excuse.

Conscient qu'un meurtre était un bon moyen de se souvenir d'un mariage mais serait quand même franchement de mauvais goût, le maire toussota légèrement et donna la bague de McGee à Abby.

Cette dernière la prit ainsi que la main de son futur époux.

- Abigail, veuillez répéter après moi. Moi, Abigail, je te prends toi, Timothy, pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Abigail, je te prends toi, Tim, pour époux, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer comme une folle, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répéta-t-elle en lui passant l'Anneau à l'annulaire.

Il y eut quelques rires attendris devant la version légèrement transformée des vœux d'Abby. Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants de même que Tim. Ce dernier prit la bague papillon que lui tendait le maire et prit la main gauche d'Abby.

- Timothy, veuillez répéter après moi. Moi, Timothy, je te prends toi, Abigail, pour pelouse légitime…pour épouse légitime ! rectifia-t-il rapidement alors qu'une onde de rire moins discrète que les autres secouait l'assemblée. Pour épouse légitime, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de t'aimer, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Moi, Tim, je te prends toi, Abby, pour _épouse_ légitime, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Devant nos familles et amis, je fais la promesse solennelle de rester dingue de toi, de te chérir et de t'être fidèle dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la joie comme dans la peine, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur les joues d'Abby pendant que Tim lui glissait sa bague au doigt.

Ziva, qui s'était pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer, renifla discrètement. Même Gibbs avait l'air terriblement ému.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je suis heureux de vous déclarer unis par les sacrés liens du mariage ! Heu…les liens sacrés du mariage !

Ce fut un éclat de rire général trop longtemps retenu qui accueillit sa dernière bourde et qui couvrit même le « tu peux l'embrasser » du maire à Tim.

Eclat de rire qui fut bien vite remplacé par des applaudissements et des bravos alors que les deux mariés échangeaient un baiser passionné sous les flashs des appareils photos.

* * *

_Et oui, petit clin d'oeil au film "4 Mariages & 1 Enterrement" ! _

_Review ?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Petit mot avant de répondre à vos reviews... NON, le chapitre 5 n'était pas le dernier (puisque, déjà, il y a un chapitre 6 =P) comme beaucoup le pensait. _**A Wonderful Day**_ comporte 8 chapitres + 1 épilogue, alors pas de panique !_

_

* * *

_

_**SuperGirl971 :** xD, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton jeu de mots ^ ^ Tiva or not Tiva ? This is all the question ! =) _

_**JoRdYY :**. . . mais cette fic n'est pas terminée ! ^ ^ Comme je le disais plus haut, il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres avant de pouvoir lire le mot "Fin" ^ ^_

_**Miyano-San :** Synthèse des deux réponses précédentes ^ ^ Ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic, qui a dit que tout devait s'arrêter au moment où Abby & Tim se disent oui ? Let's go dance ! Et pour le Tiva. . . on verra ! =P_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Abby et McGee sortirent de la salle sous une pluie de pétales de roses et les applaudissements de deux cents personnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée, le sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres, pour laisser les invités prendre des photos.

A quelques pas d'eux, leurs témoins les regardaient d'un air heureux et n'entendirent pas tout de suite Ducky qui s'était approché d'eux.

- C'était du bon travail, les félicita-t-il.

- Si je puis me permettre, la journée ne fait que commencer, plaisanta Tony. Qui sait ce qui peut encore arriver.

- Vu tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis ce matin, répliqua Ziva en lui jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus, j'espère qu'il ne se passera rien d'autre.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par les deux mariés qui leur faisaient de grands signes de la main. Tony, qui arborait une mine légèrement inquiète, et Ziva s'approchèrent. Heureusement pour l'italien, Abby et Tim ne semblaient pas vouloir régler la question du changement d'alliances tout de suite.

- On voudrait d'abord faire une photo avec nos deux témoins ! expliqua Abby.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tony et Ziva allèrent se placer à côté de leur marié respectif tandis que le photographe réglait son appareil.

- Attention…prévint se dernier. Souriez !

Le flash se déclencha. Alors que Tony et Ziva allaient partir, Tim et Abby les retinrent.

- Une photo de l'équipe du NCIS ! réclama Tim. Venez !

Gibbs, Ducky et Palmer s'approchèrent et se placèrent autour des mariés. Palmer glissa un bras autour des épaules de Tony et Ziva enroula son bras droit autour du gauche de Ducky. L'agent de liaison et le médecin légiste échangèrent un sourire heureux.

- Directeur Vance ! cria Abby à l'adresse de ce dernier qui s'était mis un peu en retrait de la foule. Venez, vous aussi vous faites partit de la famille !

Un sourire heureux et reconnaissant aux lèvres, le directeur du NCIS vint prendre place aux côtés du groupe. Au bout de cinq minutes, le photographe n'avait toujours pas réussit à les faire tenir en place, essayant de faire au possible une photo traditionnelle. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il les autorisa à faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Bien des années après leur mariage, quand Abby et McGee regardaient l'album qui avait été fait de ce 22 novembre, ils tombaient d'accord pour dire que la photo de l'équipe du NCIS était la meilleure de toutes. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous très naturels dessus. En effet, Abby avait sauté dans les bras de son mari et tenait haut son bouquet de fleurs. Pendant ce temps, Tony avait tiré par jeu les cheveux de Ziva qui lui avait jeté un regard d'avertissement, mi-fâché, mi-amusé, pendant que celui-ci lui faisait un sourire resplendissant. Gibbs quand à lui avait la main levée derrière la tête de l'italien, juste avant que celle-ci ne s'abatte en une claque désormais célèbre. C'était plus par habitude, car les yeux de l'ancien marine brillaient d'amusement. Ducky, s'il ne regardait pas non plus l'objectif, était bien le seul qui restait tranquille et coulait un regard bienveillant sur le reste du groupe. Finalement, Vance était le seul qui regardait un tant soit peu le photographe, un sourire aux lèvres, bien que ses yeux jetaient un regard en coin au reste du groupe.

Après la photo de l'équipe, Ziva et Tony se mirent un peu en retrait tandis que les mariés continuaient de prendre des photos. Soudain, le portable de l'israélienne sonna dans son sac. S'excusant auprès de Tony, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour répondre.

- Ziva David.

- Mademoiselle David, bonjour ! fit une voix enjouée à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ici David Buckerman, de B&J, vous savez, le traiteur que vous aviez réservé pour le mariage McGee/Sciuto.

- Bonjour monsieur Buckerman. Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?

- Et bien…c'est-à-dire que…vous allez rire…

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me dit ça aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas vraiment ri la première, alors je ne pense pas que cette fois-ci sera différente. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…Comment vous expliquer…Je devais livrer deux mariages aujourd'hui, le votre et un autre dans une ville qui se trouve à trois heures de route de St Michaels. Le problème, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle secrétaire, une stagiaire, qui devait me marquer sur un papier les lieux des deux mariages avec les adresses…Mais elle a…comment dire…échangé les adresses.

- Ce qui veut dire… ?

- Que je suis à l'autre mariage qui ne devait être livré que ce soir, à trois heures de chez vous.

- J'espère au moins que vous êtes en route pour revenir ici.

- Je le suis. Le problème, c'est que même en roulant bien, je ne serai à St Michaels que dans au minimum deux heures trois quart.

- J'espère également que vous vous rendez compte que vous me laisser avec deux cents invités affamés sur les bras, sans compter une mariée à qui je vais devoir expliquer que les petits fours, le champagne et tous les repas sont actuellement à trois heures de route ?

- J'en suis conscient, mais…

- Et j'espère également que vous avez conscience que je n'ai aucun plan de rechange ?

- Vous pouvez toujours aller leur acheter des chips, essaya de plaisanter le traiteur.

Excédée, Ziva lui raccrocha au nez avant de rejoindre Tony. Ce dernier, en la voyant arriver avec sa tête des mauvais jours, recula automatiquement d'un pas.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles ?

- Cet abruti de traiteur s'est trompé d'adresse, il ne sera là que dans trois heures ! Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en voyant le large sourire qu'arborait Tony.

- On dirait que tu viens d'entrer dans la compétition du pire témoin…

- Ce n'est pas MA faute ! hurla-t-elle. Oh, et viens par là, tu vas m'aider !

Attrapant Tony par le bras, elle le traina jusqu'aux mariés qui étaient en train de faire une photo avec la famille de McGee. Attendant patiemment qu'ils aient fini, elle leur demanda ensuite de venir.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Timothy.

- Oh oui, dis-leur Ziva, jubila Tony.

- Le traiteur s'est trompé d'adresse, expliqua l'israélienne en jetant un regard meurtrier à Tony. Il ne sera là que dans trois heures. J'aurais besoin du portefeuille de McGee.

- Il est dans la voiture de Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ? demanda le concerné.

- Des courses.

Sous le regard ébahi des mariés, elle entraina Tony vers sa Mustang. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et avant qu'il ai pu faire le moindre geste, Ziva lui avait arraché les clés et s'était installée derrière le volant. L'italien ouvrit la porte côté passager et pencha la tête à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser conduire _ma_ voiture ?

- Monte !

- Tu sais au moins le prix qu'elle m'a coûté ? Et je tiens aussi à garder la vie ! De plus, c'est _ma_ voiture !

- DiNozzo, ou tu montes maintenant sans faire d'histoires, ou je te jure que le couteau qui est attaché à ma cuisse va servir.

Ledit DiNozzo préféra ne pas vérifier cette dernière information et s'assit sans faire d'histoires. A peine avait-il fermé la portière que Ziva écrasait la pédale de l'accélérateur. Plaqué brusquement contre le siège, Tony s'agrippa à la ceinture de sécurité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre en priant de toutes ses forces pour rester en vie.

- Tu plaisantais quand tu disais que tu allais faire des courses ?

- Pas du tout.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est dimanche, et, pardonnes-moi l'expression, dans un bled pourri ?

- J'ai vu un 24/24 à une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici sur la route.

- On n'est pas à quelques minutes près tu sais…Tu ne veux pas ralentir un peu ? ATTENTION AU RENARD ! hurla-t-il alors qu'elle faisait une brusque embardée pour éviter le pauvre animal qui traversait la route.

- Si, justement, on est à quelques minutes près, car il y a deux cents invités affamés qui nous attendent !

- Mais tu veux faire quoi ? Les bourrer de chips ?

- Mais pourquoi pas !

Le ton était sans appel et ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux dans un silence buté pendant le reste du trajet, qui ne dura que quelques minutes vu la vitesse à laquelle roulait Ziva.

A peine la voiture garée, les deux témoins jaillirent de cette dernière et se précipitèrent sur les deux seuls caddies abandonnés sur le minuscule parking avant de se ruer à l'intérieur de la boutique. Le vendeur, assis derrière son comptoir à feuilleter un magazine, eut la surprise de sa vie en voyant cet homme et cette femme sur leur 31, agrippé de toutes leurs force à leur caddie respectif, entrer en trombe dans son petit magasin, l'un se dirigeant vers les boissons, l'autre vers la nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent parfaitement synchronisés à la caisse, leurs caddies remplis de dizaines de bouteilles de champagne et de divers alcool et jus de fruits, de boîtes de petits fours, de foie gras et de toast à préparer. Le vendeur n'osa pas demander de pièce d'identité. Après tout, ils venaient à eux seuls de faire son chiffre d'affaires de la journée. Après un « merci-bonne-journée », ils sortirent du magasin aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés.

- Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Tony alors qu'ils redémarraient sur les chapeaux de roues, banquette arrière et coffre plein à craquer.

- Tu sais, pendant les fêtes de famille, où tu te retrouves inévitablement dans la cuisine à tartiner les toasts pendant que trente personnes s'amusent dans la pièce à côté ?

-Ouais.

- Et bah là, on va faire pareil…mais pour deux cents.

L'italien soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège tandis que Ziva accélérait un peu plus. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et son regard glissa sur la cuisse droite de la jeune femme.

- C'était vrai, ton histoire de couteau ?

- Ça, mon cher, tu ne le sauras jamais !

- Juste une question… c'était marqué où qu'on devait faire tout ça pour les mariés ?

- Dans les petites lignes en bas du contrat. Juste à côté « trouver en urgence des alliances de rechange ».

*** * ***

Abby et Tim se glissèrent dans la voiture que Gibbs avait louée spécialement pour eux, et qu'il conduisait également.

La jeune mariée se colla contre son époux et glissa sa main dans la sienne avant de lui donner un long baiser.

- Des alliances remplacées, un traiteur qui se trompe de mariages, des témoins qui nous trouvent un vin d'honneur de rechange en allant faire des courses une demi-heure avant que tout ne commence…et la journée ne fait que commencer, sourit Timothy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**JoRdYY : **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui me fait comme d'habitude très plaisir =) Voilà la suite, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres après celui-là ! _

_**SuperGirl971 :** Pour le Tiva . . . Et bien étant donné que cette fic est déjà fit d'être écrite depuis un mois, je ne peux plus "penser à toi" pour un éventuel Tiva . . . qui reste à voir ! =) Courage, plus que deux chapitres pour le découvrir !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Abby, Tim et Gibbs arrivèrent à l'hôtel où devait avoir lieu la soirée, ils eurent la surprise de voir la voiture de Tony déjà garée devant, sans pour autant trouver une seule trace de leurs témoins. Profitant du fait que les autres invités n'arriveraient que dans un quart d'heure, ils partirent à la recherche de Tony et Ziva.

L'hôtel, qui devait plus être considéré comme un château, était une ancienne plantation de coton datant de la Guerre de Sécession. Depuis, les immenses champs avaient été transformés en un parc magnifiquement aménagé. L'intérieur de la bâtisse n'en était pas moins superbe. Face au parc avait été construite une immense salle, où se dérouleraient le repas et la fête, dont le toit était formé par une énorme coupole de verre.

Le trio jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle qui avait été décorée la veille. Des tables rondes magnifiquement décorées étaient disposées artistiquement en demi-cercle autour de la piste de danse pendant que la cabine du DJ installée au fond attendait son propriétaire. Malheureusement, aucune trace des témoins.

Revenant dans le vestibule où avait été disposé sur un chevalet un plan de la salle où ils prendraient le repas ainsi que le plan de table, ils eurent la surprise de voir les serveurs et serveuses engagés pour l'occasion s'affairer du côté de l'autre salle de réception. Se dirigeant vers cette dernière, ils constatèrent que ce n'était pas dans la salle proprement dite qu'ils étaient occupés, mais plutôt dans les cuisines derrière.

En poussant une des portes de ces dernières, ils restèrent un instant sur le seuil, stupéfaits par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sur les six serveurs embauchés pour la soirée, quatre s'affairaient à décharger les caisses dans lesquelles avaient été transportées les courses qu'avaient faites Tony et Ziva, ou bien commençaient à déboucher quelques bouteilles de champagne et à remplir les flûtes. Les deux restant s'occuper de faire chauffer les petits fours et de préparer les plats. Mais la plus grande surprise venait sans doute de Tony et Ziva, portant tous les deux un tablier par-dessus leur tenue, en train d'étaler le foie gras sur les toasts, très concentrés dans leur tâche. Il fallut que Gibbs se gratte la gorge d'une façon très prononcée pour qu'ils relèvent la tête.

- J'avoue que ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais quand tu disais « aller faire des courses », dit McGee en regardant autour de lui.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés tous les deux ! s'exclama quand à elle Abby. Surtout toi ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ziva. Mais sans vous, je ne sais vraiment pas comment on ferait !

- Tu te retrouverais sans couleur bleue, sans nourriture, mais avec les alliances que vous aviez choisies ! répliqua l'israélienne.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle jugea que c'était bon pour le moment et qu'ils pouvaient partir pour une première tournée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux témoins profitaient enfin du mariage, une coupe de champagne dans la main, allant de groupe en groupe pour discuter. Les mariés quand à eux se faisaient assaillir de tous côtés, soit pour des félicitations, soit pour des photos. Du côté du reste de l'équipe du NCIS, Gibbs semblait beaucoup apprécier une lointaine cousine au troisième degré du côté de McGee, avec qui il discutait avec animation. Devait-on préciser au passage que la dame en question arborait une magnifique chevelure rousse ? Mais Gibbs n'était pas le seul à faire de nouvelles rencontres. En effet, Ducky plaisantait avec Norma, la grand-mère d'Abby, heureux d'enfin trouver quelqu'un qui écoutait ses anecdotes jusqu'au bout. Quand à Palmer et à Vance, si le premier tentait maladroitement de séduire une des cousines d'Abby, le directeur discutait joyeusement avec la famille de McGee.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil du côté des mariés et s'aperçut que son aide allait être la bienvenue. En effet, Abby et McGee semblait à tout prix chercher une échappatoire à la tante Martha de Tim qui discutait avec eux. S'approchant du trio, l'israélienne s'excusa auprès de la vieille dame et entraîna les mariés à part.

- Où est Tony ? demanda Tim.

- Apparemment en très bonne compagnie, répondit Ziva en indiquant d'un signe de tête Tony en train de parler avec une sublime jeune femme.

Abby et Tim suivirent son regard et soupirèrent de concert. La jeune femme en question devait avoir une petite trentaine. Une vraie beauté dotée en plus d'un corps de rêve moulé dans une robe bustier couleur taupe. Et la beauté en question se collait de très près à Tony qui ne semblait pas trouver ça désagréable puisqu'il ne la repoussait pas.

- Je te présente Selene, c'est une de mes cousines, expliqua Abby.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer plusieurs fois, ajouta Tim. C'est l'alter-ego au féminin de Tony dans ses périodes de chasse. Puissance cinq.

Ils grimacèrent de concert en voyant la jeune femme caresser de manière langoureuse le bras de Tony tout en rejetant sa longue chevelure en arrière tandis qu'un long éclat de rire sortait de sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose à faire du tableau de chasse de Tony, mais si ils continuent comme ça, ils vont bientôt s'explorer mutuellement les amygdales, et ça ferait un peu désordre devant tout le monde, ironisa Ziva.

Et, ignorant les sourires ironiques qu'affichaient les mariés, elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le couple, remplaçant au passage sa coupe de champagne qu'elle venait de finir.

Son arrivée jeta un froid et Selene la toisa un moment, mécontente de voir arriver une rivale potentielle. Après avoir salué la jeune femme d'un adorable sourire, Ziva se tourna vers Tony :

- Excuse-moi de t'arracher à une si agréable compagnie, mais j'ai besoin de toi en cuisine.

S'excusant auprès de la jeune femme, Tony suivit Ziva. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Tim qui avait lâché sa moitié pour aller discuter avec un gorupe d'invités, Tony jeta un regard en coin à Ziva et vit que celle-ci l'observait.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, rien.

- C'est un rien qui sonne comme un tout. A quoi tu penses ?

- Que tu ne changeras décidément jamais, mon pauvre Tony.

- Je ne faisais que discuter. Tu es jalouse, sourit-il.

- Je t'en prie, ne te donne pas tant d'importance ! répliqua-t-elle en riant. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. C'était une simple remarque.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir inventé ce prétexte idiot pour m'éloigner de Selene ?

- Ce n'était pas un prétexte idiot. J'ai eu le traiteur au téléphone qui m'a dit qu'il serait là dans cinq minutes. Nous allons juste chercher les mariés pour qu'ils puissent l'accueillir comme il se doit. Et je me suis dit que tu aimerais également être aux premières loges et voir Abby incendier le traiteur comme il se doit.

- Tu es ignoble. Je savais que mon affection pour toi était justifiée !

Avec un sourire, Ziva se dirigea vers McGee et lui répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire à Tony. S'excusant auprès de ses invités, le marié suivit les deux témoins et ils partirent à la recherche d'Abby, qu'ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à trouver.

L'équipe étant au complet, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines et sortirent attendre le traiteur dehors. Ce dernier arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il sauta de son camion et se dirigea vers les mariés pour se confondre en excuses. Malheureusement pour lui, Abby ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et attaqua les hostilités :

- Trois heures de retard ! Trois heures ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Heureusement que mes témoins sont allés en vitesse acheter de quoi manger, sinon qu'est-ce que je faisais de mes deux cents invités affamés ? Et n'espérez même pas que je vous paie pour la nourriture prévue pour le vin d'honneur !

- Je suis vraiment…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Allez décharger les repas !

Le traiteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et, aidé des cuisiniers présents et de ses trois assistants, il se dépêcha de mettre à exécution les ordres d'Abby, sous le regard furieux de cette dernière. Derrière elle, Tony, Ziva et Tim se retenait de rire et essayait d'arborer une figure aussi impassible que possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout était près, et les mariés allèrent annoncer que le repas était servit.

*** * ***

Le dîner était déjà pratiquement terminé et les mariés avaient découpé la traditionnelle pièce montée. Chacun était en train de finir de savourer son dessert quand Tim et Abby se levèrent et firent tinter leur couteau contre leur verre. Le silence se fit.

Avant de laisser place à Tony pour qu'il nous fasse le traditionnel discours du témoin, ce que je vous avoue redouter au plus haut point, plaisanta Tim, ce qui déclencha les rires des invités, nous voudrions vous dire quelques mots avec Abby.

- Nous voudrions déjà tous vous remercier, continua cette dernière. Merci à vous d'être venus si nombreux à notre mariage et de partager avec nous un des jours les plus importants de notre vie.

- Et parmi vous, il y a deux personnes que nous voudrions remercier par-dessus tout. Il s'agit de nos deux collègues, de deux amis, à qui nous avons demandé d'être nos témoins. Et ils ne devaient pas vraiment s'attendre à ça quand ils ont accepté ! Mais là où plusieurs personnes auraient baissé les bras ou nous aurait tout simplement rendu leur tablier, ils se sont surpassés. Et c'est bien pour ça que nous les avons choisit. Car qui d'autre qu'eux pour garder un calme olympien devant les disputes stupides de deux futurs mariés ?

- Qui d'autre qu'eux pour calmer et rassurer au beau milieu de la nuit une fiancée hystérique qui sonne obstinément pratiquement toutes les nuits en piaillant qu'elle ne veut plus se marier ?

- Qui d'autre qu'eux pour se lever à six heures un dimanche matin et venir aussi vite que possible chez les deux futurs mariés pour régler une question de tradition à trouver ?

- Qui d'autre qu'eux pour retrouver les meilleurs amis de fac perdus de vue afin d'organiser les meilleurs enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de garçon ?

- Qui d'autre qu'eux pour perdre un marié et finalement le retrouver, tout en le convaincant au passage de dire « oui » à la femme de sa vie ?

Alors que les invités s'esclaffaient en entendant les dernières paroles de McGee, Abby quand à elle se tourna avec une mine effarée vers Ziva, assise à sa droite. Cette dernière pointa discrètement son index en direction de Tony, et la mariée jeta un regard meurtrier au témoin de son mari. Le témoin en question se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Se retournant, Abby continua la liste.

- Qui d'autre qu'eux pour perdre les alliances et en retrouver d'autres de substitution une demi-heure avant le moment fatidique ?

- Et qui d'autre qu'eux pour aller en urgence faire des courses pour deux cents personnes et se retrouver à faire des toasts au foie gras parce que le traiteur a du retard ?

- En une question : qui d'autre qu'eux pour rendre ce mariage à ce point inoubliable ?

- C'est pour ça, conclu McGee en levant son verre pendant qu'Abby faisait de même, que nous voudrions porter un toast à Tony et Ziva, les meilleurs témoins que l'on puisse trouver !

- A Tony et Ziva ! reprit en chœur la salle en levant leurs verres.

- Au passage, ajouta Abby, si pour vos futurs mariages, vous avez besoin de témoins…

- NON ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les concernés, ce qui fit rire la salle.

Pendant que Tim et Abby se rasseyaient, Tony se leva à son touret se racla la gorge. Le silence se fit de nouveau.

- J'avais, comme tout bon témoin se doit de le faire, préparé un discours, commença-t-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Il aurait bien sûr été à la fois émouvant et drôle, bourré d'anecdotes amusantes…J'aurais par exemple pu vous parler du fait que Tim s'était fait un tatouage sur les fesses pour plaire à Abby.

Les invités éclatèrent de rire, ce qui donna du courage à Tony pour poursuivre.

- Car tout le monde sait qu'un discours de témoins, c'est bien sûr fait pour mettre les pieds dans le plat concernant la vie privée des mariés, mais bon… Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'improviser, dit-il en déchirant en quatre la feuille de son discours. Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique. Avouons-le, quand on voit pour la première fois Abby et Tim ensemble, on ne peut pas trouver personnes plus différentes. Mais c'est d'ailleurs ça qui fait la force de leur couple. Leur différence. Et leur détermination. Car il en faut de la détermination, et du courage, pour braver une des règles les plus importantes de notre bien-aimé boss ! Et pour citer ce cher monsieur Wilde : « le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder ». La tentation de voir chaque jour celle que l'on désire le plus au monde sans rien pouvoir faire. La tentation de lui dire que vous l'aimez tout en sachant que vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le regard de Tony glissa imperceptiblement vers Ziva, et il put s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait aussi.

- Et heureusement pour nous, et surtout pour Gibbs qui a gagné son pari, ils ont cédé à la tentation. Et je les admire. Parce que je serais incapable de sauter le pas comme ils l'ont fait. Parce que je serais incapable de me dévouer corps et âme pour l'autre comme ils le font. Et parce que j'aurais beaucoup trop peur pour me lancer dans cette grande aventure qu'est le mariage. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, l'amour frappe rarement à ma porte. Le véritable amour je veux dire. Pas celui que l'on voit dans les films, ave feux d'artifice et violons, mais le véritable amour. Parce que peut-être que le véritable amour, c'est tout simplement se réveiller le matin en tenant celle qu'on aime dans ses bras. Peut-être que le véritable amour c'est de regarder cette personne en se disant que vous ne tiendrez plus qu'elle au creux de vos bras jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Et qu'à cette pensée, un immense sentiment de bonheur vous envahisse. Peut-être que c'est tout simplement ça, le véritable amour. Et si c'est ça, je peux vous l'assurer, Tim et Abby l'ont trouvé. C'est pour ça que je vais vous demander de lever vos verres à nos deux mariés. Et au véritable amour.

- Au véritable amour ! reprit en chœur la salle qui « transpirait légèrement des yeux » après le discours de Tony.

- Et que la fête commence ! ajouta ce dernier.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_**Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de retard pour poster ce chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, vous aurez l'épilogue demain soir =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 8  
**

McGee prit la main d'Abby et la conduisit au milieu de la piste avant de la ramener contre lui. Glissant sa main droite dans la gauche de sa femme, il posa ensuite son autre main sur la taille d'Abby tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Le DJ attendit quelques instants avant de déclencher la musique, et les deux mariés commencèrent doucement à virevolter sur la piste sous les regards attendris des invités et de l'œil attentif de la caméra qu'avait pris soin d'apporter Dani et qui ferait office de vidéo de mariage.

Tim fit tourner Abby sous son bras avant de la ramener près de lui et elle se colla contre son torse, posant sa tête contre son épaule et fermant les yeux tandis qu'un sourire apaisé et heureux s'affichait sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, McGee déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui murmura un discret « je t'aime » à l'oreille en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Ils n'avaient plus conscience du monde extérieur et des deux cents personnes qui les observaient, profitant juste du moment.

Mais, aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencé, la chanson finit et les dernières notes de piano moururent. Se détachant de sa femme, Tim s'inclina aussi profondément que possible en lui faisant un baisemain. Avec un sourire amusé, Abby lui répondit par une grande révérence, ce qui déclencha les rires de l'assemblée.

Puis McGee alla chercher sa mère pendant qu'Abby entrainait son père sur la piste. Le DJ passa un nouveau morceau, légèrement plus rapide mais toujours dans les classiques de danse de salon, et les couples commencèrent à se former dans la salle. Tony se leva de sa chaise et tendit sa main à Ziva.

- La tradition, expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné de l'israélienne. Les témoins doivent danser ensemble la première fois.

Avec un petit sourire, Ziva accepta l'invitation et lui prit la main. Ils rejoignirent les autres danseurs et il la fit tourner sous son bras avant de passer sa main derrière sa taille et de la ramener contre lui. Elle glissa sa main droite derrière l'épaule de son partenaire et ils commencèrent doucement à valser, se glissant avec aisance entre les autres couples.

- C'était un très beau discours, finit par commenter Ziva. Surtout improvisé.

- Merci.

- D'où t'es venue toute cette inspiration ? Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents d'orateur…

- Et bien ma chère Ziva, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que tu ne connais pas tout de moi.

- C'est vrai. Je ne te savais pas aussi gaffeur. Et je ne savais pas non plus que tu savais danser la valse.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu…

Sur ces mots, il lâcha brusquement sa taille et fit dérouler la jeune femme le long de son bras avant de la ramener contre lui et de la faire ployer sous son poids en faisant décrire au corps de Ziva un demi-cercle. Quand il la redressa, un sourire amusé s'affichait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je ne me souvenais pas de ces pas…

- Il parait que je suis bon…Pour l'improvisation.

Au même instant, la chanson se termina. Les deux témoins se décollèrent légèrement, sans pour autant se lâcher du regard. Ce fut le moment que choisit un inconnu pour venir tapoter sur l'épaule de Ziva. Cette dernière se retourna et découvrit Dani qui se trouvait derrière elle.

- Puis-je vous emprunter votre charmante cavalière ? demanda-t-il à Tony.

Ce dernier écarta les mains en signe d'impuissance et s'éloigna du couple à la recherche d'une nouvelle cavalière. Dani prit la main de Ziva et l'entraina dans une danse endiablée sur **Livin' La Vida Loca** de Ricky Martin. La jeune femme s'amusait comme une petite folle, ondulant des hanches, tournant sous le bras de Dani au rythme de la musique.

- Je ne sais pas si Tony sait que je suis gay, murmura Dani à l'oreille de Ziva en mettant ostensiblement sa main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et en se collant à elle, mais j'espère bien le rendre jaloux en dansant avec toi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être jaloux sur quelque chose me concernant, répliqua-t-elle après avoir éclaté de rire en entendant ce que venait de lui dire son cavalier.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

*** * ***

Gibbs s'approcha de McGee qui faisait une petite pause au bar et sirotait tranquillement une coupe de champagne. Il avait retiré sa veste et l'avait posé sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de te féliciter, sourit l'ancien marine avant de commander un bourbon. Si ce n'est pas encore fait : félicitations. Vous formez vraiment un beau couple, et je suis sûr qu'entre vous deux, ça va durer un bon bout de temps.

- Merci boss. Il me semble que vous semblez bien apprécier Lucy, une des cousines de ma mère, plaisanta McGee. Vous savez bien, la belle rousse.

- McGee, n'oublie pas que même si c'est ton mariage, cela ne m'empêchera en rien de te filer une tape derrière la tête.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq. Mais, à mon avis, vous lui plaisez aussi. Et vu la manière dont elle vous dévore du regard, assise là-bas toute seule, elle n'attend qu'une chose : que vous l'invitiez à danser.

Sans un mot, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, Gibbs se leva du tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis et se dirigea vers Lucy, après avoir tout de fois collé une tape à l'arrière du crâne de McGee.

*** * ***

Abby, quand à elle, tournoyait sur la piste, passant de bras en bras et changeant de cavalier à chaque minute, riant aux éclats et s'amusant comme jamais.

- Pourtant, et malgré les nombreux bras dans lesquels elle était passé, deux seuls lui manquaient. Ceux de son mari. S'excusant auprès de son cavalier du moment, elle alla rejoindre McGee qui était toujours assis et lui tendit la main.

- J'ai envie que tu me donnes la _Fièvre du dimanche soir_.

- C'est une proposition détournée ou bien…? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Je veux surtout découvrir le Tony Manero que tu caches en toi.

Tim ne put se retenir et éclata de rire avant de vider cul sec son verre. Puis il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le DJ à qui il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire entendu et attendit la fin de la chanson qui passait pour mettre celle que désirait le marié.

*** * ***

C'était au tour de Ziva d'être au bar, un mojito dans la main. Ses pieds commençaient à la faire souffrir et voir Tony se coller comme un chien en rut à Selene l'agaçait au plus au point. Soudain, une tornade rouge se matérialisa devant ses yeux et elle mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Pia.

La jeune femme était pieds nus, ce qui enlevait dix centimètres au mètre soixante-cinq qu'elle réussissait à obtenir avec ses talons et un parasol servant à décorer les cocktails était planté dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as l'air bien triste, Ziva.

- Pas du tout. Je me repose, mes pieds me font souffrir le martyr. Pas étonnant, étant donné que je viens de danser en non-stop pendant deux heures.

- Fais comme moi, enlève-les, tu seras bien mieux après ! Et viens danser !

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'adorable moue qu'arborait Pia puis finit par céder. Vidant son verre, elle enleva ses chaussures à talons et les posa à côté de la chaise. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouge lui attrapa la main et l'entraina sur la piste où McGee se mettait en place après avoir fait changer la musique.

Une heure et demi plus tard, elle parvint à s'échapper de la piste de danse, fit un crochet par le bar pour commander un autre mojito et alla s'écrouler sur une des banquettes disposée dans un coin de la salle, morte de fatigue.

Elle avait dansé sur _Stayin' Alive_, et au passage découvert que McGee avait un talent caché pour le disco, fait la Macarena, s'était laissée prendre au jeu d'une danse irlandaise, avait quickstepé, swingué, cha chaché et encore bien d'autre.

Mais maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus et ne rêvait que d'une chose : un bon lit. Se callant plus confortablement dans les coussins, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres en regardant la piste de danse. Sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire quand elle vit les couples qui dansaient sur cette dernière.

Collés l'un à l'autre, Abby et McGee tournaient lentement, la tête de la jeune femme posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Contrairement à eux, Ducky et Norma, la grand-mère d'Abby, étaient lancés dans un swing énergique à travers la pièce, se faufilant avec aisance entre les couples de danseurs. Aussi originaux qu'eux, mais dans un autre style, Pia et Michael virevoltaient. Le jeune homme avait saisi sa compagne à bras le corps et la tenait dans ses bras, les pieds de la jeune femme foulant l'air à trente centimètres du sol.

Beaucoup plus académiques, Gibbs et Lucy dansaient dans un coin, les yeux dans les yeux pendant qu'à côté d'eux la cavalière de Palmer, une jolie asiatique qui n'était pas sans rappeler Michelle Lee, apprenait à danser à l'assistant de Ducky.

Soudain, une silhouette se matérialisa devant les yeux de l'israélienne. Levant les yeux, elle découvrit Tony qui la regardait, une bouteille de champagne dans une main, deux manteaux sur l'autre bras.

- J'ai été piqué dans les réserves, sourit l'italien. Ça te dit une petite balade dehors ? J'ai été prendre ton manteau et le mien. Il fait froid dehors. Allez, accepte, supplia-t-il devant l'air dubitatif qu'arborait Ziva.

Elle eu une petite moue puis vida son verre cul sec et se leva en tendant la main vers Tony. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lui tendit son manteau.


	9. Epilogue

_Et voici donc le tant attendu épilogue !Quitter cette fic me provoque bien sûr un petit pincement au coeur, car cela veut dire vous quitter par la même occasion, vous mes lecteurs, vous qui me laissez de si adorable reviews à chaque chapitre . . ._

_Mais ce sera un au revoir de courte durée, car je compte bien vite poster une nouvelle fic, une post-saison 6 cette fois-ci, et j'espère bien vous retrouver au rendez-vous ! Mais sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir l'ultime chapitre de "_A Wonderful Day_" !_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

Ziva frissonna en sortant dans le jardin. L'air était glacial et mordant, la forçant à resserrer encore plus son manteau sur elle. Tony, au contraire, ne semblait nullement dérangé.

Ils s'engagèrent au hasard sur une allée, les gravillons gelés crissant doucement sous leurs pas. Aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot. Ils finirent par déboucher sur un cul-de-sac qui formait un grand cercle avec en son centre un bassin circulaire agrémenté d'une fontaine. Autour du bassin étaient disposés plusieurs bancs.

Tony et Ziva choisirent le plus proche et s'assirent. L'italien sortit la bouteille de champagne de sous son manteau et fit sauter le bouchon dans un « pop » sonore avant de la tendre à Ziva qui s'en saisit et avala deux longues gorgées au goulot.

- Dis-donc David, plaisanta Tony, je ne te savais pas une telle tigresse sur la piste de danse…

- DiNozzo, je suis debout depuis six heures du matin en ayant dormi deux et il est bientôt quatre heures du matin. De plus, je suis armée, alors, s'il te plait, met la en veilleuse.

- Et tu es surtout complètement ivre.

- Pas complètement, rétorqua-t-elle.

Tony lui jeta un regard en coin et lui arracha la bouteille des mains alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à en boire une nouvelle gorgée. Vexée, elle lui jeta un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de resserrer encore un peu plus son long manteau sur elle et croisa ses jambes.

- Quelle journée, soupira Tony.

- Tu l'as dit. Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu es officiellement le pire témoin que la Terre ai jamais portée. Perdre le marié et les alliances en l'espace de quelques heures, c'est du jamais vu. Et un beau discours ne rattrape pas tout.

- Je te ferais remarqué que toi, ton traiteur est arrivé avec trois heures de retard !

- Pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas MA faute ! cria-t-elle.

D'autorité, Tony lui posa un doigt sur la bouche, ce qui la fit aussitôt taire, mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de le fusiller du regard.

- Retire immédiatement ton doigt si tu ne veux pas le perdre, murmura-t-elle.

- Combien de verres as-tu bu ce soir ?

- Un mojito…Ou deux…Ou peut-être un peu plus. Et quelques marguaritas.

- Je devrais peut-être te ramener dans ta chambre, non ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tony ? demanda soudain Ziva sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il venait de dire. Au lieu d'être à l'intérieur en train de nous faire un remake de _Dirty Dancing_ avec Selene qui ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est que tu lui arraches son tanga en dentelle avec les dents, toi tu es là, dehors, sous un froid polaire, à discuter avec ta collègue complètement ivre et complètement pathétique.

- Peut-être que j'aime bien ça. Discuter avec ma collègue complètement ivre et complètement pathétique.

- Je te permets pas ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix embrumée par l'alcool. Je suis la seule à pouvoir dire que je suis complètement pathétique !

- La réponse est oui, il faut vraiment que je te ramène dans ta chambre. Allez, debout.

Se levant, il fit face à la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air buté. Avec un soupir, il passa ses deux bras sous les aisselles de Ziva et la souleva du banc avant de passer un des bras de la jeune femme autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il enroulait son bras gauche autour de la taille de l'israélienne. Après avoir testé qu'elle était bien accrochée et qu'elle pouvait encore faire deux pas toute seule, le drôle de couple repris sa marche pour rentrer.

*** * ***

Dans la salle, le DJ passait désormais un slow très doux. McGee et Abby tournoyaient doucement au centre de la piste, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Soudain, la jeune femme releva la tête, les yeux légèrement brillants.

- Et si on s'éclipsait ? proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son mari lui répondit d'un léger baiser et ils partirent discrètement de la piste en adoptant une allure aussi normale que possible. Attitude qu'ils ne gardèrent que quelques mètres, car, à peine la porte de la salle refermée, ils éclatèrent de rire et se lancèrent dans une course-poursuite dans les escaliers de l'hôtel jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, McGee plaqua avec douceur Abby contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres. Il fouilla un instant dans la poche de son pantalon à la recherche de la clé, qu'il finit par trouver et glissa dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Avec un sourire, il embrassa de nouveau Abby en la soulevant dans ses bras et en la conduisant dans la chambre, qu'il referma d'un coup de pied.

*** * ***

Ducky et Norma s'étaient assis dans un coin pour discuter à l'aise. La grand-mère d'Abby semblait trouver très à son goût le légiste, qui usait de son charme et de ses anecdotes pour la faire rire. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'énorme coupole en verre qui servait de plafond, Norma ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise à la vue des gros points blancs qui s'écrasaient dessus.

- Regardez Donald, il neige ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Une bien belle façon de clore cette journée, commenta le légiste. A propos, vous avais-je raconté quand je m'étais retrouvé coincé en pleine Sibérie par moins trente…

*** * ***

Tony et Ziva étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, avançant lentement, l'italien devant presque trainer l'israélienne qui prononçait de plus en plus de mots incompréhensibles. Soudain, de gros flocons commencèrent à tomber. La jeune femme se détacha de Tony et tourna sur elle-même comme une petite fille, tête renversée en arrière et bras écartés.

- Il neige ! babilla-t-elle avec extase.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec indulgence. Bien que le fait de voir une Ziva ivre agir comme une enfant de dix ans fût légèrement flippant, il devait reconnaitre qu'elle était adorable. Soudain, le pied de la jeune femme dérapa sur le sol gelé et elle se serait écroulée par terre si Tony ne s'était pas précipité pour la rattraper. Ziva gloussa alors que l'italien la tenait dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la redresser.

Soudain, elle arrêta de rire et fixa intensément Tony. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de l'interroger du regard qu'elle se jeta littéralement sur lui et captura ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

Si les trois quart du cerveau de Tony se déconnectèrent pour se concentrer uniquement sur la saveur des lèvres de Ziva, le dernier quart encore en état de fonctionner déclencha la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête de l'italien. Ce dernier, reprenant ses esprits, repoussa gentiment mais fermement sa collègue.

- Non…Non Ziva. Ce n'est pas bien.

- Quoi ? C'est à cause de la règle n°12 ?

- Non, pas du tout…

- Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Excuse-moi de ne pas être une de ces filles avec qui tu as l'habitude de sortir !

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus…C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser…Pas comme ça…Pas alors que tu es ivre et que tu n'as sûrement pas conscience de tes actes.

- Parce que tu crois que si j'étais sobre, j'aurais eu le courage de le faire ? Tu fais chier DiNozzo ! cria-t-elle. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Je suis là, complètement offerte à toi, et toi tu me repousses !

- Je n'ai pas envie de me dire que si tu te jettes sur moi, c'est juste parce que tu as trop bu !

- Merde DiNozzo ! Ce serait juste une partie de jambes en l'air, juste l'affaire d'une nuit, et tu le sais très bien, alors me sors pas ta morale à laquelle même toi tu ne crois pas !

Furieuse, elle commença à s'éloigner d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Tony attendit qu'elle ait commencé à remonter quelques marches de l'escalier qui menait à la demeure pour lancer d'une voix forte :

- Et si pour moi, c'était pas juste l'affaire d'une nuit ?

La réaction de Ziva ne se fit pas attendre. Elle pila net et se retourna lentement, un air méfiant sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Tony s'approcha jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, laissant trois marches entre eux, de sorte qu'elle avait une demi-tête de plus que lui, talons compris.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Je parle du sous-entendu de ta phrase.

- Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, David.

- T'es vraiment un emmerdeur, DiNozzo.

La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un grand sourire. Ziva descendit une marche, Tony en monta une. Elle tendit les bras et les entoura autour du cou de l'italien tandis qu'il la soulevait par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Une fois de plus, chacun faisait la moitié du chemin vers l'autre.

*** * ***

_**Six mois plus tard…**_

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky et Palmer étaient une nouvelle fois réunis dans le salon de l'appartement qu'occupaient Abby et Tim. Cela faisait six mois, bientôt jour pour jour, que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient dis « oui », et ils les avaient une fois de plus réunis.

Tandis que les membres de l'équipe de l'équipe se regardaient avec perplexité, Abby et McGee échangèrent un regard complice.

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Tim.

Tous se turent et attendirent la suite. Mais il n'y eut pas de mot. Un geste suffit. Abby posa sa main droite sur son ventre.

Il y eu quelques instants de flottement, puis Gibbs fut le premier à se lever pour aller serrer la laborantine dans ses bras et féliciter le couple, bientôt suivit par les autres. Et tandis que les discussions allaient bon train et que les rires fusaient, Ziva entraîna Abby à part et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu dirais quoi si je te demandais de m'acheter un chien ? _(1)_

_Pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas compris l'anecdote, reportez-vous au Chapitre 1 !_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**_And this is the end . . . See you soon ?_  
**


End file.
